<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes, home has a heartbeat by Ro29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444256">sometimes, home has a heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29'>Ro29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tickling, but brief, slight hint of angst, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tup smiles, falls into the steady pattern of pulling yarn through and sliding it up and off, let’s the soft sound of the needles clicking gently together fill the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-3636 | Wolffe/CT-5385 | Tup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes, home has a heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/gifts">lastbattlecry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cry is an awful <em>awful</em> enabler and this is all his fault.</p><p>title is from beau taplin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s in the middle of his latest attempt at knitting when he hears the door open behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t turn around to look, both because he’s intent on finishing his row and because he doesn’t need to look to tell who it is. Not when there’s the quiet, methodical <em>click, click, clunk</em>, of armour being shed.</p><p> </p><p>He finishes his row, smiles as arms wrap around his middle, warm weight slumping against his back, a face buried into his shoulder and lips pressed to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Tup hums, starts another row as Wolffe huffs gently, sways on his feet and slumps even further against Tup’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Paperwork?” he asks, gets a groan that he takes as confirmation. Wolffe grumbles, tightens his grip just the slightest, presses slow, lazy kisses to Tup’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Tup smiles, falls into the steady pattern of pulling yarn through and sliding it up and off, let’s the soft sound of the needles clicking gently together fill the room.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a type of lull in the room by the time he finishes the row and feels as Wolffe, heavy and warm against his back, breathes slowly, deep and even. Tup thinks he’s just barely awake, could be wrong, but doubts it. Doubts as well that it’s a very comfortable position, sleeping standing up and slumped across Tup’s back.</p><p> </p><p>He sets the knitting stuff aside and moves it out of the way, taps on Wolffe’s hands where they’re settled against Tup’s stomach. Wolffe huffs once in annoyance and grumbles as Tup laughs, lays down and feels the bunk dip as Wolffe follows him.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe sighs, tangles his hands with Tup’s and presses another lazy kiss to the back of Tup’s neck, then another a little to the left of that. Moves slowly, pressing kiss after kiss in a line to Tup’s shoulder and Tup feels almost giddy with love. Overflowing with it and almost overwhelmed by the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>This isn’t something he ever thought he would get to have, not something he’d ever dreamed of.</p><p> </p><p>Tup has never been good enough, not on Kamino, not in sims, he has never been quite what the trainers wanted, were looking for. Always too much or not enough of something, never able to find the balance they wanted from him.</p><p> </p><p>But in Wolffe’s arms, with the feeling of kisses still warm against his skin and Wolffe wrapped around him, as steady and constant as he’s always felt to Tup. Stripped down to his blacks with trust lining every move, every breath—</p><p> </p><p>Well, like this, he thinks maybe it doesn’t <em>matter</em> whether he was good enough to them all. Not as long as he can keep having moments like this.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe shifts, tangles their legs together. Taps out slowly, drowsily, ‘<em>okay?’ </em>and Tup loves him, for that and for a million other things.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles, tangles their fingers together again and squeezes gently, whispers, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe huffs, presses another kiss to Tup’s shoulder and nudges at him. Grumbles and says, voice rough, “Here and now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tup laughs softly, nods, “Here and now,” he agrees. Plays with Wolffe’s fingers and raises them to his lips, presses kisses to each one.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe shifts behind him, more awake now, and buries his face into Tup’s shoulder. He huffs out a quiet “Really?” his voice pitched just a little too high, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Tup grins, presses a kiss to each palm before letting them rest back across his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he says, not sorry in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe snorts, kicks at his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Brat.” he accuses and Tup laughs, shrugs, enjoys the sound of Wolffe’s grumbling.</p><p> </p><p>"Gonna tell Rex you're just as bad as those fucking Domino Twins.” Wolffe mutters, vindictive.</p><p> </p><p>Tup giggles, rubs circles into the back of one of his hands, "The only one who'd believe you is Dogma.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe curses under his breath, “Can’t believe you’re making me relate to fucking <em>Dogma</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tup wrinkles his nose, pinches at Wolffe, “Don’t be mean to him, he’s just anxious a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe is quiet for a beat, and Tup thinks he might hear the silent, <em>‘he just doesn’t want to give anyone a reason to recondition him, decommission him.’</em></p><p> </p><p>(Dogma is the last of his batch, just like Tup is the last of his, and they both dealt with it differently. Tup didn’t choose to cling to the rules for stability like Dogma did, but he gets <em>why</em> he chose to. Understands the appeal of something that can’t change, something grounding. The feeling of knowing the rules and with that, knowing how to keep yourself safe.)</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe tangles their fingers together again, murmurs an “Okay.” where Tup knows he means ‘sorry’.</p><p> </p><p>Tup hums, presses another kiss to the back of Wolffe’s hand and settles, warm and sleepy and content.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe huffs, laughs under his breath and Tup can feel the shape of his smile pressed against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Still can’t believe you’ve fooled them all into believing you aren’t a little shithead.” he says, and Tup laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause I’m <em>not</em>,” Wolffe snorts and Tup flicks at him, “I’m not thank you very much, you just happen to bring out the best in me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe grumbles, untangles their fingers and Tup senses the danger, moves just a half-second too late.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers dig into his side, the spots Wolffe knows are ticklish, and Tup giggles, squirms away from him and tumbles off the bed onto his back. Wolffe grins and follows after him, pins him down before Tup can get away again, raises an eyebrow. Tup narrows his eyes, tries to flip them, but can’t find a way out of the pin.</p><p> </p><p>He pouts and Wolffe snorts, leans down for a kiss. Tup sighs and leans up for it, bites at Wolffe’s lip as he pulls away, grins.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe huffs out another quiet “<em>Brat</em>,” but he’s grinning so Tup counts it as a win.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe yawns suddenly and Tup smiles, nudges at him, “C’mon, I want to fall asleep on the bed, not the floor. <em>One</em> of us will wake up with something in pain otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Wolffe mutters, stands up and stretches, back cracking. Tup stumbles up, wrinkles his nose and sighs when he sees the yarn on the ground, is happy that the needles didn’t fall at least. He gathers it up, rerolls it and puts it away.</p><p> </p><p>When he’s finished and looks up, Wolffe is already in bed again, watching him through tired eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tup grins, switches the lights off and crawls into bed. Settles there, presses a kiss to Wolffe’s forehead and then presses into <em>keldabe</em>. Wolffe hums, wraps his arms around Tup again and pulls him close. He smiles, something gentle and warm in his chest, and pulls the blanket over them.</p><p> </p><p>Tup is grateful for many things, that he made it through training, that he is still alive even after the different types of hell this war has been, that he met Wolffe.</p><p> </p><p>But he might be most grateful for these quiet moments, when he knows Wolffe is safe and they are both warm and alive and together. Sleep comes easy, when he knows that.</p><p> </p><p>He hopes that never changes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have an unreasonable amount of emotions over them now.</p><p>If you want to find me other places I have a <a href="https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com">writing tumblr</a> and a <a href="https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com">fandom tumblr</a> </p><p>Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>